


Right there beside you

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: rs_games, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You nurses are all sluts, aren't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right there beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee West](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee+West).



> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_games/profile)[**rs_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_games/) and originally posted [**here**](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_games/42894.html). But mostly, this is a very, very, very belated gift-fic for my wonderful twin [](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/)**westwardlee**, who I've promised nurse!Sirius for the last four years. Better late than never.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> [**Read this fic on LiveJournal**](http://comtesse-sin.livejournal.com/75605.html).  
> [](http://red-squared.dreamwidth.org/67832.html)**Read this fic on Dreamwidth**.

_If you want to take the world on now, I will_  
_ Be right there beside you_  
_ And if you want to sleep the whole day through, I will_  
_ Be right there beside you_

("Bus ride" -- From Alex Lloyd's "Watching Angels Mend")

~~*~~

A lancing pain in his arm wakes him, as someone shouts, "Would you fucking well be more careful!" There's some murmuring in response, and then, "He broke it earlier in the night. Fuck, I wish I'd noticed it when it happened."

He struggles to concentrate on the words. He's fairly sure that's Sirius' voice, but it's an effort to make out the meaning.

"--getting about on three legs faster than the rest of us on four, so how could you have known--"

"--hasn't set properly. We'll have to mend it before Madam Pomfrey gets here. Get me the potions text."

At that, somebody touches his arm and white light bursts behind his eyes again. He tries to move away from that touch, away from the pain, when --

"Padfoot, look out!"

\-- someone else wraps their hand around his throat and slams his head back against the bed.

"He's awake -- Wormtail, pass me my wand!"

"I can't do this if he's-- Let him _up_, Prongs, you're choking him!"

"For fuck's sake Padfoot, he'd have bitten you if I hadn't-- Wormtail! Wand! Now!"

He opens his eyes to see what's happening, only to find James Potter staring down the length of his wand. Before he can open his mouth to ask what's going on, James presses the tip to Remus' forehead and whispers, "_Stupefy._"

Darkness swallows everything.

~*~

Sunlight is streaming through the windows when he wakes.

He starts to sit up when he hears someone groan, and he's pretty sure it isn't him.

"Moony?"

And that's when his brain finally registers that Sirius is curled up around him, and he's just dislodged his sleeping boyfriend.

_You should always let sleeping dogs lie_, he thinks, smiling as Sirius looks up at him.

"Why're you dressed?" he asks, as his questing fingers finally find Sirius' body under the covers.

"Because it was Full last night, sleepy head. Not the two of us messing about in--" Sirius stops, covering his mouth as he yawns. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," he realises. The disorientation that always muddles his brain the morning after is starting to fade, and some of his memories from the previous night are coming back. "Did I do that?" he asks, pulling the collar of Sirius' night shirt down to expose the bruise that's starting to form across Sirius' shoulder and throat.

"Yeah, but it was only fair. I almost flayed the fur off your back trying to keep you away from the Dinwiddie's farm."

"They've sheep," he says, remembering the pale, fluffy shapes that were clearly visible beyond the fence, glowing palely under the full moon's light. "I must have wanted to chase them."

He can remember that, a bit. Raising his free hand to the back of his neck his own throat, he finds that the injury has been healed.

"I wanted to chase them, too. Maybe later today," Sirius says, before grinning wickedly.

N.E.W.T.s finished up more than a week ago, but there are still a few days to go before the official end of term and the leaving feast.

Most of the seventh years have occupied their days with unofficial and unauthorised trips out of the school, but the Professors are pretty relaxed about it. From their perspective, it's probably better than having forty or so bored seventh years cluttering up the school, full of pent up end-of-exams energy and with nothing to do.

"How's your wrist?"

"My wrist?" he asks, not sure what Sirius is getting at.

"Mmm," Sirius murmurs, before rolling off him in one smooth movement and padding toward the cupboard.

"Are we expecting Wormtail and Prongs back?"

"No, they're with the girls. You know how it is. Should be grateful they managed to tear themselves away for a whole night."

Of the four of them, Sirius is the only one who doesn't think it's reasonable to ditch your friends when your girl or boyfriend wants you. Peter and James on more than one occasion -- on more than a _hundred_ occasions -- have seen fit to abandon plans that the four of them have come up with, simply because one or other of their girlfriends wants to see them.

And Remus would be more than happy to return the favour, except that his boyfriend is Sirius, and Sirius is pure, murderous fury at any implication that he might skip out on plans that the four of them have made, or arrangements that he has with James.

_Pure, murderous fury once he stops sulking, at any rate._

It wasn't until James started going out with Lily, and Peter started going out with her best friend, that he and Sirius have had adequate private time for themselves.

"Well if we're not expecting them back, could you get rid of the night shirt, please? I'm not having you dressed while I'm naked."

Sirius does as he's told, looking over his shoulder to smile at Remus as he tosses the shirt to one side, before turning back to rummage in the small cupboard.

"And my wrist's fine. Both of them are," he says, wondering if this is leading up to some joke about wanking at his expense. "Why do you ask?"

"You broke it last night. Well, it was your ankle at the time, but your wrist when you transformed back."

"It's..." He brings both of his hands in front of his face and rotates his wrists, feeling the joints crack. "They're both fine." He remembers something else. "Did I... Did I bite you, after I..." He can't finish the sentence, because the thought is so mortifying.

"This morning? Prongs says you tried to, but I don't think you did," Sirius says, locating whatever it is he's searching for and turning to face him at last.

"Don't try to put me off," he says, adjusting the pillows at his back and sitting up properly so that he's in a better position to enjoy the view. "I can remember wanting to..." He stops, as something occurs to him. "Had I fully transformed back when I tried to bite you?"

Sirius starts to walk back to him, but it's obvious he's thinking about how to reply.

_I must be getting worse if I tried to bite you when I was human..._

"I had, hadn't I? I was human, and I tried to bite you."

"You hadn't been transformed back more than a minute," Sirius says, climbing back into bed and setting a jar of murtlap liniment on the nightstand. "You'd broken your ankle, and when you transformed back, the bones in your wrist had healed, but... They hadn't set properly." Sirius crawls on top of him and gives him a quick kiss, adding, "We had to break your wrist again so that we could heal it properly. You only _just_ transformed back, you were confused, you were in pain, and you thought you were being attacked."

"You broke my wrist?"

"We couldn't let Madam Pomfrey find you like that," Sirius says, picking up Remus' wrist in one hand and reaching for the murtlap liniment with the other. "And your bones were all misshapen from not resetting properly after your transformation." As he speaks, Sirius opens the jar and scoops out a handful of the liniment. "After that, we just needed a simple Healing Charm," Sirius says, giving Remus a licky-kiss on the wrist before he starts rubbing the liniment into Remus' skin. "Am I hurting you?"

"No..."

"Then why are you frowning?"

"No reason."

Sirius looks at him disbelievingly, rubbing the liniment in a little more vigorously than necessary.

"You said you had to break my wrist..."

"Only because I'm not Madam Pomfrey," Sirius says, continuing the massage downwards and kneading along Remus' arm.

"_Sirius!_"

"What is it?"

"Don't say her name when you're straddling me naked!"

"_She'd_ probably know how to Transfigure your bones back properly, no matter what they looked like to start with." Instead of simply reaching for the jar, Sirius climbs off him. "I think you need to get some more sleep. You only transformed back an hour and a half ago."

"But it's so bright out..."

"It's summer, you daft wolf. Did you hit your head on something, too?" Remus sticks his tongue out at Sirius, but instead of taking offense, Sirius bends forward and kisses him again. "The moon set just after four. And sunrise was a little after that. It's six o'clock in the morning, Moony. You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Sirius smiles indulgently, before snatching up the jar. "Roll onto your front."

"What?"

"Roll onto your front so I can do your legs. Or...where else are you sore?"

Even though he's too worn out to actually do anything, Sirius' question sends a tingle through his body.

"Why, will you kiss it better?"

"Research shows that that never really works."

"Yes, Sirius. I was actually joking."

"You get much better results if you rub it hard," Sirius says, laughing. "Come on. Roll over so I can do your legs. Do you need me to help you?"

"No." It's an effort to turn over, but he manages it, panting slightly as he collapses back onto the bed. He turns his head to one side so that he can still watch Sirius. "How'd you know my legs are sore?"

"Happens to all of us. Your knees flip inside out and then back again on the return transformation," Sirius says, carefully climbing onto him and straddling him again. He fancies that he can actually feel Sirius' balls pressing against his back. "Of course in _your_ case, your bones break. Poor, hurt love," Sirius murmurs, not quite softly enough to keep Remus from hearing him.

"Why're you being so nice to me?"

"Aren't I always nice to you?"

"I mean... You don't normally treat me to a massage the morning after Full," he says, squirming into the mattress as Sirius applies the liniment to the ticklish spot behind his knee, and cursing the fact that he's too tired to jump his boyfriend.

"You normally chase me out of here so that I can go to class and take notes for you," Sirius says, but there's a smile in his voice. "There aren't any classes today, though," he adds, pinching Remus on the arse.

"No more classes again ever," he says and sighs into the pillow.

"First the frowning, now the sighing. What's bothering you?"

"I think I'm getting worse. I tried to bite you. And I didn't heal properly after the transformation, like I always do. What happens if--"

"You're not getting worse, Remus. Before we started keeping you company, you needed Madam Pomfrey to patch you up the next day."

"Sirius, _please_ stop saying her name when you're naked!"

"You _haven't_ always healed properly," Sirius says, interrupting him loudly. "Only since we've been keeping you company."

"Yes, but what if--"

"Besides, what happened last night was an accident. It's the first time you've hurt yourself since fifth year."

"You don't even know how I broke my...my ankle." He almost said 'wrist', before he remembered that it was an ankle when he broke it.

_Fucking full moon. Fucking transformations. Fucking everything._

"No, but I know to keep an eye out for it now."

"Maybe..." He sighs, because he isn't sure that he actually wants what he's about to suggest. "Maybe I shouldn't be let out during Full. Maybe it's better if I just stay here and--"

"There's a reason we started letting you out," Sirius says as he starts applying the liniment to the back of Remus' thighs. "And it wasn't just for fun, whatever you might think. The first two times, with all three of us keeping you company, you'd still harm yourself. It wasn't enough that we were there. It was only once we let you out that you stopped."

"Yes, but--"

"Can you honestly tell me that you were better off caged and chewing yourself to pieces than when we let you out?"

"_Sirius_," he says, exasperated that Sirius appears determined to misunderstand.

"_Reeeeemus_," Sirius says, equally exasperatedly. "How many times have we let you out for Full? At least twenty. How many times have you injured yourself? Once. How many times have you been locked up for Full? Hundreds and _hundreds_ of times. How many times have you injured yourself? _All_ of them," Sirius finishes, his voice hitching slightly towards the end. "Every fucking one of them."

"And what if last night wasn't the only time?" He tries to lift his head up, but Sirius growls and shoves his face back into the pillow. "What happens when we finish school?"

"You'll have me," Sirius says, in a firm, no nonsense tone, his fingers clawing into the back of Remus' thigh in a way that is incredibly painful, while at the same time bringing immediate relief from the dull ache in his limbs.

"What if you're not there?"

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Because you'd have to work. Or there might be an emergency. Or--"

"Or for some reason, I decide I have more important things to do than tending to you? Yeah, I can see how that might worry you."

"What if it isn't up to you?"

He can feel Sirius climbing off him, and when he opens his eyes, Sirius is kneeling on the floor next to the bed so that they can see one another.

"Why wouldn't it be up to me?"

"Hasn't Dumbledore spoken to you?"

"About what?"

_About the Order._

But then he remembers that Dumbledore made him promise not to mention the Order to anybody else -- including his friends.

"Dumbledore hasn't spoken to you, then?"

"About _what?_"

If Dumbledore hasn't spoken to Sirius, then Remus has no business telling Sirius about the Order. He sighs, trying to think of a way to put Sirius off without actually lying to him.

"You know, the usual. Careers," he says vaguely.

The frown on Sirius' face vanishes at once. "No, not yet. N.E.W.T.s aren't out, yet. How will I know what I'll be doing next year until I know--"

"Oh, as if you could possibly fail to qualify for any N.E.W.T. you sat."

"It's not that," Sirius says, reaching a hand out to Remus' face and stroking his hair. "You know I want to be an Auror, but the Academy doesn't want me. Even though I've left home, and they can't prove that I'm a Dark Wizard. Not that they could, anyway, because there's nothing to prove."

"What about St. Mungo's?" Sirius shrugs, looking dejected. "We know that they'll accept donations from Dark Wizards."

That gets a smile out of his boy.

"So does the Auror Academy," Sirius says, but the smile is still there. "And they made it very clear that they're not interested in taking on a Black as a cadet. Anyway, I won't know anything until results are posted and St. Mungo's make their decision."

"Probably why Dumbledore's spoken to me and not you, then," he suggests, relieved that he hasn't given anything away. "It's not as though my career's going to have anything to do with my N.E.W.T.s."

And just like that, he's managed to depress himself even further.

"_Moony_," Sirius says worriedly in his 'poor hurt love' voice.

"What if you can't get away from the hospital? What if you can't get time to stay with me? In winter, moonrise is as early as two or three in the afternoon. And it doesn't set again until nine or ten the next day."

"Same way we managed it here," Sirius says calmly, referring to the way either he or James would skip classes, leaving the other one to take notes along with Peter. There was no point in Peter slipping off by himself, because there was no way Peter could keep Remus under control.

"But it's not like classes where it's enough that Peter and James go so that you can keep me company until they arrive. Whoever your employer is, they'll want to see _you_. And--"

"Remus, it's _us_. You and me and Wormtail and Prongs," Sirius says, sounding amused. "We'll think of something -- we always have."

"Your employer will probably start to think that _you're_ a werewolf, you know."

"Let them. Fuck's sake, Remus. Do you honestly think I'd give a damn about what other people think?"

"How about what I think?"

_That_ gets Sirius' attention. "What is it that you think?" Sirius asks after a moment, moving his fingers to behind Remus' ear and scratching gently.

He can feel his cock stirring more insistently now, and the only reason it isn't springing to attention is because it's trapped between the mattress and his body.

"Stop doing that."

"But you like it," Sirius says, ignoring him and scratching harder.

"Not when you're doing it to distract me," he says, shifting his hips as his cock continues to swell.

"I'm not doing it to distract you, you daft wolf," Sirius says, bending forward and kissing him on the nose. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I hate being a werewolf. But," he adds quickly, before Sirius can say 'Yes, I know that' or 'Is that all?', which he is already opening his mouth to do. "Sometimes I forget. That I'm not normal," he clarifies, before lifting himself onto one elbow.

Or trying to, at any rate.

"Lie down!" Sirius says sharply as Remus hisses in pain.

"I'm more comfortable on my back," he says, ignoring Sirius' muttering.

"You could have said something," Sirius says, helping him turn over.

"I'll be fine," he says, pulling the sheet up to his waist before Sirius notices anything.

The pain of transformation affects him both when he changes into a wolf and when he changes back. When he's a wolf, though, he doesn't have the sense to rest or keep still. Once the initial pain wears off, he's on all fours, ready for action.

When he transforms back to being human, he has to deal not only with the pain of the return transformation, but also the pain that results from the wolf running about without resting up first.

_Never been this bad before, though._

"I know you _will_ be, but you're not now."

"I hate this," he whispers, as Sirius climbs in next to him. "I hate that I have to worry about what I'm going to do to myself when I transform. What if you're not there?"

"If I'm not there," Sirius says, obviously realising that Remus isn't going to be put off, "and if James isn't there, then--"

"I can't go the Ministry's holding cells," he says, before Sirius can suggest it. "The Ministry doesn't know that I'm a werewolf."

He's officially registered in France, but his father had taken some pains to ensure that the necessary paperwork never made it through to Britain.

"I wasn't going to suggest that," Sirius says. "I was thinking we'd either arrange something permanent at our flat, or you'd come here."

"But what if I hurt myself?"

"I'll check up on you as soon as the moon sets. Wherever I am, however busy I am, I can spare twenty minutes to Apparate to you, and help you into bed."

"And if you can't?"

"Remus, I've spent the last seven years hanging out with you, Wormtail and Prongs. I am very good at convincing excuses and even better at getting out of places I don't want to be."

"But what if you _can't?_"

Sirius sighs in frustration. "Then Prongs will do it."

"What if _he_ can't?"

"Prongs is going to be working in a Quidditch accessories shop. If he _can't_ spare the time for you, you can be sure I'll be having words with him."

"But if he can't? And if Wormtail can't? What do I do?"

"You Floo Madam Pomfrey."

He is so hard now that even the mention of Madam Pomfrey's name doesn't affect him.

"What if I'm in too much pain to Floo her?"

"If none of us can be with you..." Sirius starts to say, as he thinks the problem through. "We'll make up an emergency kit. And we'll make you a bracelet or a collar or something that stays on you even when you're transformed. Something that you don't have to go and look for, and that's got a pre-set _Accio_ on it, so all you have to do is trigger it. And it'll bring the emergency kit to your side."

That actually sounds as though it might work.

"We'll fill it with Floo powder, bandages, painkillers -- oh, and the two-way mirror!" Sirius says, returning his hand to Remus' ear and scratching again. "And we'll put a cushioning charm around it so it doesn't knock you out when it flies toward you. Feeling better now?"

"Bit," he concedes, trying not to whine as Sirius' scratching continues.

"It was a bad night, Moony. You had an accident, but we were with you. You'll feel much better after a nap."

"Had a nap. Still feel like shit."

"Have another nap."

"I don't _want_ to sleep," he says, still slightly annoyed with Sirius for not understanding.

"No? All right, are you hungry? Or perhaps I finish giving you your massage?"

"I want to fuck you. But I can't."

Sirius blinks in surprise, and the scratching stops for a moment. "Of course you can you can fuck me," Sirius says at last. "Why would you think --"

"I _can't_," he says again, twitching the sheet aside and exposing his erection. "See that? It's been like that for the last ten minutes. And the only reason I haven't pounced on you is because I honestly couldn't move even if you set the bed on fire."

"Oh, _Moony_."

"But I _want_ to fuck you. I really, really want to. And I can't." He can feel his eyes starting to water, and he hates that, too. "See? This is what I meant. You make me feel like I'm normal. And each time I'm reminded that I'm not...I fucking hate it."

"I know you do," Sirius croons. "Listen. It was one bad night. And you're tired because--"

"Because I'm a werewolf, and there was a full moon last night?"

"That's not the only reason," Sirius says patiently. "You know you need to rest up after a healing spell. I'm not as good at healing spells as Madam Pomfrey, so you probably need to rest up even _more_. That, on top of the return transformation, on top of the fact that you didn't get any sleep last night... No wonder you're feeling like crap now."

"S'pose," he manages, trying not to sniffle.

Sirius climbs up onto him again, so that he's on all fours over Remus' body. "Fancy a nap?"

"No," he says, not caring if he sounds sulky.

"Didn't think so. Want me to take care of this for you?" Sirius asks, reaching between their bodies and stroking Remus' erection.

"I won't be able to fuck you the way you want," he points out.

"You don't think very much of me, do you?" Sirius asks in a deceptively mild voice. "My boyfriend's in pain, but obviously all I want right now is to be pounded into the mattress. And if he isn't up to it, I'd best find someone else."

"Padfoot--" he starts to say, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"Maybe I don't want you fucking me. Ever think of that? Maybe I don't even want you to move."

He's about to say that that would work out well, since he _can't_ really move anyway, but something in Sirius' tone stops him from doing so. And then he can't reply anyway, because Sirius leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, and kissing back is one of the few things he isn't too tired to do just now.

"Are you comfortable?" Sirius murmurs.

"Mmm."

Apart from the throbbing in his cock -- which by now feels as though his heart has moved from his chest to his groin, beating steadily all the while -- he's quite content. In fact, he'd be more than happy for the kissing to continue, but Sirius grins and reaches for his wand.

"I thought we could play a game," Sirius says, pressing a wet kiss to Remus' throat before he climbs off Remus. "You're not to move because I don't want you to," Sirius says, conjuring padded restraints around Remus' ankles and wrists, and securing them to the bed with a Sticking Charm. "Wait there for me," he adds, before he disappears out of view.

For one single, terrifying moment, Remus thinks that Sirius is going to leave him here and simply walk off.

_Or leave me tied down until I really **do** fall asleep._

He should be grateful that Sirius hasn't got him spread-eagled across the bed, opting instead to simply restrain Remus' arms to his sides. If it had been the other way around...

_Oh, who are you kidding? It's **always** been the other way around, and you've **always** spread him out as wide as he'll go._

That said, it's been a while since he last tied Sirius up. Remus has found that it's much more fun to fold Sirius up or spread Sirius out however he likes best, and then require him to hold the position, mostly because Sirius struggles with himself so beautifully once Remus starts to play with him.

And then Sirius reappears, and every other thought in his head is chased out of it when he gets a look at what Sirius is wearing.

"Where did you get--"

"The less I tell you, the happier you'll be," Sirius says.

His face gives nothing away, but both of his hands nervously smooth the nurse's uniform down over his legs.

It's a proper nurse's uniform, worn by actual nurses as opposed to the mock uniforms worn by porn stars -- and Remus is something of an expert on both nurses and porn stars. On anybody else -- on a _woman_ \-- the uniform would probably come to a decently modest length, just past the knee.

But on someone as tall as Sirius, it might as well be a nurse's uniform from a porn film, because there is nothing decently modest about it.

_And I'm strapped down to the **fucking** bed, and unable to do anything about it._

"Did you _Accio_ it just now? When I was... Did... Fucking _hell_, Sirius."

"I'm sorry Mister Lupin," Sirius says, in a soft voice. "In my profession, I can't afford to get overly familiar with the patients, and I'm afraid I can't allow you to address me by my first name."

"So what should I--"

"Nurse Black."

_Nurse Black! Fucking hell..._

"I'm sure you understand," Sirius adds, smiling cheerfully. "You've been referred to me because conventional treatments haven't cured your ailment."

"My --" he starts to ask, wondering if Sirius is referring to the wolf, and then cuts off when Sirius looks pointedly at his cock. "Oh."

"The treatment I offer is...experimental," Sirius says. His expression doesn't change, but a faint blush colours his cheeks. "So if at any stage you feel uncomfortable, or anxious, you should let me know immediately. All right?"

"Yeah, all right," he says, resting his head back on the pillows as Sirius comes closer.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable or anxious now?"

"No," he says at once.

_But I wish you'd touch me. Or kiss me._

"Good," Sirius says, looking relieved. "Why don't you start by telling me where it hurts?"

_Everywhere._

"It's my balls." He moves his legs apart slightly, limited by the restraints. "They've been aching since I arrived."

"Let me see," Sirius whispers, sitting on the bed and peering between Remus' legs. "Oh, yes. They _do_ look swollen, don't they?" He hears an _Accio_ followed by a solid _thwack_ and then Sirius is holding up the jar of liniment. "It's fairly easy to treat, using conventional methods. I'm surprised your Healer didn't do so himself," Sirius babbles, as he starts applying the liniment to Remus' balls.

"_Oh._"

"All right?"

"I think that's making it worse," he moans. Sirius' fingers slick the liniment all the way around, pressing up behind his balls and massaging firmly. "Please do something, I'm in _agony._"

"Stupid me, I forgot the compression bandage," Sirius says, clicking his tongue in annoyance. There's another _Accio_ and a _flump_ and then he can see Sirius unwinding the bandage.

"Where is that going to go?" he asks warily.

"Here," Sirius says, before biting off a length of the roll and carefully bandaging Remus' balls, pulling the wrapping tight around the base of Remus' cock. "That should contain the swelling for now."

He has to take a couple of deep breaths to get used to the bindings. It's been quite a while since he's needed assistance to maintain his erection, and never with Sirius. Not because his self-control has improved, but because he can always outlast Sirius and that's all that really matters.

"Is that better?" Sirius asks.

"Oh, yes, but... No, no it isn't because now it's my cock that hurts." He tries to raise his hips so that he can rub himself against Sirius' hand. Sirius puts one hand flat on Remus' side and pushes him firmly back down onto the bed. "_Padfoooooooot_," he whines.

"What did you call me?"

"What did I--? Oh, sorry, _Nurse Black_," he says quickly.

Sirius smiles and rewards him by wrapping his fingers around Remus' prick. "I asked because I'm worried you may be delirious. Perhaps I'd better take your temperature?"

This time, he doesn't hear the _Accio_ or the catch, but Sirius seems to pull something out of the air. And before Remus can see what it is, Sirius moves one hand between Remus' legs while the other hand continues to play with Remus' cock.

"Nurse..."

"It won't be inside you but a moment," Sirius says gently. "You can bear that for me, can't you?"

The hand caressing his prick slips further down to cup his balls and gently lift them out of the way.

"Can't you?" Sirius asks again, as something narrow and slick presses against Remus' arsehole.

"Yes, I can," he says, meeting Sirius' eye and smiling.

Sirius smiles back and leans forward onto Remus' hips, pressing him down against the mattress. The thermometer slides into him easily enough, but that's the trouble, really. _If you can't feel it going in, it's probably not worth bothering with_, he's always thought. And the thermometer is _much_ too narrow for--

"_Engorgio._"

"Fuck!"

"All right?"

"Yeah," he says, relieved that Sirius had the foresight to rest his weight on Remus before casting the Engorgement Charm. "Oh, _fuck_, but...yeah. Better than all right," he says.

"I'm a bit longsighted, you see. Wouldn't have been able to read the numbers on the thermometer without enlarging it. I'd better make sure it's in the right place, or it'll all be for nothing," Sirius says, reaching down between Remus' legs again.

"Oh God!"

"Ssh, I just need to--"

"Oh, fuck, that's it, that's _it_," he cries, trying to rock his hips as Sirius slowly thrusts the thermometer into him.

Sirius almost _never_ fucks him. He's far too much of a demanding, spoilt, _lazy_, bottom to bother with that. For the most part, Remus is content with their arrangement; more than content.

But every now and again, he's reminded of how incredible that kind of stimulation is, which reminds him that there is a _reason_ that Sirius is such a selfish bottom, and, fuck, if it wasn't for the impromptu cock ring that Sirius has fashioned, he could have come already.

"_Mobilus_," Sirius murmurs, letting go of the thermometer at last, and leaving it thrust in and out of Remus by itself. "How are you feeling?"

He can't even manage a response to that, other than a strangled grunt.

"It actually seems to have got worse, doesn't it?" Sirius says, running one finger up the length of Remus' aching cock.

"_Ah!_ Kiss it. Please kiss it better," he whimpers.

Every time the blunt tip of the thermometer presses up against _that_ spot inside him, it sends a fresh wave of shudders through his body. He doesn't understand how Sirius can tolerate this sort of torment on a prolonged basis, let alone how Sirius can beg him for it.

And then Sirius finally, _finally_, bends his head over Remus' prick and places a wet, sucking kiss on the tip, and Remus' eyes roll back in his head to the point where he fancies he can actually see his own brain.

"Did that work? Let me try it again," Sirius says before he tongues at Remus' slit, and firmly licks around the crown as though it's an ice lolly.

"_Sirius..._"

Sirius doesn't bother to find out what he wants, choosing instead to kiss his way down Remus' shaft and kiss his way back up again on the other side, pausing every now and then to nip at the straining flesh.

"Fucking love your mouth..." he whispers as Sirius gives him one last kiss.

"That's very kind of you, but the kissing doesn't seem to have done the trick," Sirius says. "The only other technique I can suggest is rubbing it hard," he adds as though to himself. Scooping out more of the liniment and rubbing his palms together, he reaches out for Remus' cock. "There," he says, gripping Remus' cock firmly and fisting it hard. "How does that feel?"

"So fucking good," he groans, thrusting up into Sirius' hand. "So good, but not enough."

"No?"

"No, I need it _harder_."

"I see," Sirius says, considering the problem before appearing to reach a decision. "Look, this isn't something I do for all my patients," Sirius says, starting to climb onto the bed. "But seeing as you _are_ in pain, and as none of the treatment so far has worked, I think desperate measures are called for, don't you?"

"_Nnn_."

"Hips flat against the bed," Sirius says briskly, kneeling in a straddle over Remus' groin.

"Oh fuck, you're going to-- Oh, _fuck_."

"I need you to keep still for me. No straining, no thrashing. Okay?"

"Mmm."

"What was that?"

"_YES!_"

It's an effort. It is _such_ an effort to keep still as Sirius slowly slides down onto his cock. But Sirius looks so worried that _he_ might be hurting _Remus_ that Remus does his best to keep from moving.

"Moony, are you all right?" Sirius asks, breaking character for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm _fantastic_. My boyfriend's a fucking genius," he says, smiling back. His wrist is still pinned to the bed, but he wiggles his fingers and says, "Give me your hand."

"Want me to remove the bandage? Or the thermometer?"

"Not just yet."

"No?"

"No," he says, grinning as he catches sight of Sirius' skirt, which simply won't sit flat in the front anymore. "Let's get you off first, and then we'll see about me." Sirius nods, holding tight to Remus' hand.

"I think... Whatever it is you have, I think it might be catching," Sirius groans, fucking himself on Remus.

Still in the crisp, white uniform, and with the nursing cap pulling back his hair, Sirius is like every dirty fantasy Remus never knew he had, and it's only because of the post-transformation pain that Remus can be sure that this is really happening.

"Then stroke yourself," he says. "Rub yourself hard and come." Sirius reaches his free hand under the skirt at once, and Remus clears his throat. "Do it _so I can_ _watch_," he clarifies.

He grins at the sigh Sirius gives when he releases himself and picks up the hem of the skirt, putting it between his teeth so that he can hold Remus' hand, stroke his own cock, and let Remus watch him, all at the same time.

It's impossible to merely _lie_ there like a corpse when he has Sirius Black riding him. The pain in his limbs is starting up again, but there's no way he's going to tell Sirius to stop, or to climb off. Unfortunately, Sirius notices at once.

"All right?" Sirius asks, spitting the material out in the process.

"Never better. Rub harder." Sirius' brow furrows -- either in concentration or in disbelief -- but he clenches around Remus, _hard_. "Yes!"

"_Evanesco_," Sirius whispers, and the bindings around Remus' genitals vanish. "Come for me," Sirius says, clenching around him again.

And he does. The jolt of pain that wracks through him as he flails in orgasm is more than made up for by the orgasm itself.

"_God_," he pants, sinking back onto the bed. He's sweated so much, he can feel it pooling in his belly.

"_Finite_." The thermometer stills and shrinks.

"Now you," he says, trying to keep his eyes open as exhaustion hits him.

"Already cured."

He realises that what he mistook for his sweat is actually Sirius' come, splattered over his belly and chest.

"You managed to time it so we both got off together?" he says, as Sirius crawls towards him. "You're getting better at this."

Sirius smiles and kisses him, winding his dirty fingers into Remus' sweaty hair, pressing his body flush against Remus', and probably thoroughly soiling his uniform.

"Thought you weren't allowed to get overly familiar with the patients, Nurse Black?"

"It's more of a guideline, really," Sirius murmurs, starting to blush again.

"You nurses are all sluts, aren't you?"

"Not all of us. And not all the time. Only when the patient's incredibly sexy. _Finite_," Sirius says, and the restraint around his right wrist vanishes. "_Finite. Finite. Finite_."

"Well, at least the swelling's gone down."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Sirius says, looking down between their bodies. "I mean, it's looking better than it was before, but it's still quite a bit fatter than any other cock I've ever--"

"Hussy," he says as Sirius laughs, reaches between them and pinches Remus' flaccid cock. "Stop that, or the trouble will start all over again."

Sirius glances around the room and then points his wand at the washstand, bewitching it to walk over to them. He can't keep back a disappointed sigh when Sirius climbs off him again, but the way the uniform is plastered to Sirius' front with sweat and come makes him grin.

"How're you feeling?" Sirius asks, before flicking his wand at the washstand once more. Steam starts to rise from the surface as Sirius tosses a washcloth into it.

"Much better. You're brilliant, you're _definitely_ going on top again, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you cancel your subscription to that wank mag." He has no doubt that it was something in those magazines that inspired this -- there's no way Sirius would have initiated something this kinky without confirmation that someone else had thought of it first. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I didn't plan it," Sirius says, starting to wipe him down. The warmth of the cloth against his tired muscles feels glorious.

"Right. You just _happened_ to have a thermometer, and restraints, and--"

"I didn't plan it," Sirius says, sounding slightly nettled this time. "I could see you wanted to get off, and that gave me an idea, and as for the rest, well... I just think very quickly."

"_Very_ quickly," he agrees as Sirius moves the cloth between his legs.

"Yes," Sirius murmurs, bathing his balls with the warm, wet cloth before trailing it further down to attend to his arse. "I conjured the restraints, and as for the rest, I just stuck my head out the window and cast _Accio_."

"So where's the uniform from, then?"

"Well, you told me I wasn't to mention her name, so--"

"It's _Madam Pomfrey's_? Sirius, that's _disgusting_."

"I told you you'd be happier not knowing," Sirius says, calmly continuing his cleaning.

"Take it off at once!"

"Make me."

"Anyway, you're lying," he realises. "She might be shorter than you but she's also quite a bit wider than you, so there's no way her uniform would fit you like that."

Sirius grins and turns around so that Remus can see where he's bunched up all of the extra material at the back and clipped it together to make it look smart and tight when seen from the front.

"I hate you so much," he growls as Sirius returns to his task. "You're returning it to her as soon as you've cleaned it." Sirius gives him a wicked smile, and he adds, "You are _not_ to put it in with the rest of the laundry for the house-elves to find! They'll think that she-- Oh, _fuck_. Why didn't you say something before you came all over it?"

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah."

Sirius tosses the washcloth into the basin, and comes and sits on the side of the bed. "And are you feeling better, about everything else?" he asks gently.

"Oh," he says, unable to keep from smiling. "Sorry. I'm not laughing at you, but I can't talk to you seriously when you're dressed like that."

Sirius reaches behind himself and undoes the clip in a gesture that is so _much_ like a girl undoing her bra that Remus has to bury his face into the pillow to keep from laughing. He doesn't turn back again until he can feel Sirius getting in beside him and curling close.

"Yes," he says, in answer to Sirius' question. "I am feeling better about everything else."

"We can start on the emergency kit as soon as you like. You'll probably want to test it out before next month, anyway."

_Next month._ They won't be here, at Hogwarts. They'll be together, in their own flat. He wonders how the wolf will handle the unfamiliar environment.

"And you'll have me," Sirius says as if he's read Remus' mind. "N.E.W.T.s don't come out until August, and wherever it is we'll be working, we won't start until September. We'll have at least two full moons to test out anything. Hey," Sirius says, when he doesn't respond. "All right?"

"Yeah." He can't properly express how much he loves Sirius for saying 'wherever it is we'll be working', as if it is the most natural thing in the world that someone will employ Remus.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah," he says again, working one arm under Sirius' body and pulling him close, nuzzling against his dark hair. "You've got an answer for everything."

He hasn't voiced the concern that truly worries him. It isn't that Sirius might miss the occasional full moon. Rather, it's that Sirius might leave him, or change his mind about living with him, altogether.

There's no point bringing it up, of course, because there's nothing that Sirius can say or do to prove to Remus that he won't leave. Not even taking _Veritaserum_, because it's not enough that Sirius believe it to be true -- it has to _actually_ be true.

Sirius shifts closer to him, turning his head so that they fit together better, and bringing the purpling red injury on his shoulder within inches of Remus' nose.

"Pass me that murtlap stuff," he says, holding a hand out for it.

Sirius blinks sleepily, and reaches blindly behind him for the jar. "What's the matter? Need me to--"

"I need you to stay where you are," he says, as he takes some of the liniment and starts smoothing it onto Sirius' shoulder. Sirius sighs gratefully and squirms in closer to him so that Remus doesn't have to stretch as far.

_I did that to you, and you still stayed with me the next day and took care of me_, he thinks, watching with relief as some of the red skin turns to purple, and some of the purple skin turns to yellow. _And you must be tired, too. But you stayed awake to make sure I was all right._ It occurs to him belatedly that most of Sirius' nagging to get him to go to sleep was probably because Sirius wanted to go to sleep himself.

"Mmm, 'anks," Sirius murmurs sleepily without opening his eyes.

He can't reach to set the jar back on the nightstand, and he doesn't want to disturb Sirius, so he shoves it under a pillow. He's about to drop off to sleep himself when something else occurs to him.

"Madam Pomfrey _has_ already been, hasn't she?"

Sirius laughs. "No, Remus. I thought I'd let her find us like this, with her uniform crumpled and come-stained on the floor, and me wrapped naked around you."

"I hate you. And you're responsible for making sure she gets her uniform back."

"Yes, yes, yes. Anyway. I thought next time--"

"Next time?"

"Yes. I mean, if you want to do it again? I thought you liked--"

"I loved it. I just... I didn't know that you--"

"Liked it, too? Yeah, I did," Sirius says, opening his eyes at last and looking up at him.

"I knew it. You nurses really are all complete tarts." He can't see Sirius' mouth, but Sirius' eyes crinkle with amusement. And the knowledge that not only will there _be_ a next time, but that Sirius has actually given it some thought makes him happier than he can say. "Go on, then. Tell me about next time."

Sirius does.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
